A Glimpse
by Poodernite
Summary: COMPLETED! A glimpse into the married life of Jess and Rory. Set in the future. Dean comes to town and misinterprets Rory's intentions. Literati, RJ fluff, some Java Junkie. Sequel to St. Patricks Day. Brief summary inside.
1. Stars Hollow High

A/N- This is a sequel to "St. Patrick's Day."  

This story takes place further in the future.  Set in 2017.  Rory is 32 and Lorelai is 48 years old. 

Brief summary of "St. Patrick's Day" if you haven't read it, or if you forgot what happened.  (Btw, I recommend actually reading the story, it's not too long, and I like it.  I mean, I wrote it, but still, check it out.)  Anyhow, here goes my summary. 

In 2008, Rory and Jess meet in the hospital (on St. Patrick's Day, hence the title) and discover that they both have newborns born that day.  Rory never told the father of her child she was pregnant, because by time she found out, she had moved.  The mother of Jess's baby died during childbirth.  Rory had Mason, Jess had Madison.  This all takes place in California.  They have babies in common so they spend some time together to help each other out.  They begin to get close.  Rory gets kicked out of the condo she is renting so she moves in with Jess.  Along the way they fall in love.  Jess proposes.

This story is set eight years after they meet again.  That's how old the "twins" are.  They also have another child, five-year-old Jordyn.  They now live in stars hollow, because it's a cool town.  Ok, now that we're all up to date, enjoy the story.  

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. (You know the drill) 

Chapter 1- Stars Hollow High

"I trust you all have completed Dostoevsky's Crime and Punishment.  I will be assigning groups today, you are to confer with your group and come up with a presentation to help us understand your part of the novel.  Your only guideline is that you have one class period to present.  Be creative."

Jess looks around the classroom and sees the jocks, the nerds, and the talkative, giggly girls.  He also sees a bright boy named Corey, who acts a lot like 17-year old Jess did, only he comes to class more.  Corey doesn't talk much in class and isn't really a joiner, but he is doing well in the class due to his intelligent insight in all the papers he turns in.  Jess almost feels guilty assigning a project like this; he knows he would have hated it.  Oh well, he got over all of his disappointments.

Jess also sees how Corey looks at the quiet, beautiful, innocent, young woman, Hope.  When nobody is paying attention, Jess can always count on Hope to answer any question he throws out to the class. He also notices Corey listening intently to every word she says and smirking to himself.  Hope does not pay much attention to him, but Corey doesn't expect anything from her.

Jess continues assigning the project, "Part I is going to be Hope, Devin, Nicole, and Corey."  Corey smiles behind his worn paperback.  This makes Jess happy.  Hope just needs to give Corey a chance. 

The rest of the period is uneventful, when he finishes explaining and answering questions about the project, the bell rings signaling the end of his first class.

Hope is the last student in the classroom putting each of her pages of notes and her handouts in the right section of her binder, rather than just shoving them in the front flap or in a folder.  

She looks over at Jess and smiles; English has always been her best subject.

"Bye Mr. Gilmore"

"Goodbye Hope."

That's right, Mr. Gilmore.  When Rory and Jess began to plan their wedding, they needed to make a decision about changing names.  Rory knew that when she got married, she would keep her name Rory Gilmore as her pen name for her job as a journalist.  Jess wanted to have the same last name as her all the time.  He wanted to be her everything, and this would create separate names, separate lives.  So, Jess became a Gilmore.  Rory knows he loves it.  He really has no attachment to the name Mariano, so he gave it up.  Besides the fact that Lorelai was ecstatic about her baby staying Rory Gilmore.  

Jess walks out of his classroom and through the office to check his mailbox.  He passes the wall with "Star of the Year" pictures from every year since the school began.  He immediately looked to Star of 2003.  Rory Gilmore.  He looks at the name and the picture, the image of the girl who captured his heart.  

"Jess?" A voice says from behind him.

"Yeah?"  Jess turns around.  "Dean." He states matter-of-factly.  

"Still thinking about her?" Dean sees Jess looking at Rory's picture.

"Yep.  Everyday of my life."  Jess smiles when he realizes Dean has not heard any news of Jess and Rory.  He hasn't been back in the two years that Rory and Jess have been living in Stars Hollow.

"Yeah, it's pathetic, me too."  Jess's smile fades, and he wonders why Dean is thinking about his wife.

"So, what are you doing here?" Jess asks.

"I got a job here."

"Teaching?" Jess smirks.

"Coaching, actually, girl's basketball.  What about you?"

"I teach Advanced Placement senior English."

"Cool." He sees Rory walk over to him.  "Rory! Hi! How are you!?"

"Dean! I'm good, how are you?"  She gives him a hug.  

Dean glares at Jess, he got a hug.  Jess would like to telepathically send Dean a picture of what he was doing with Rory in bed last night.  Damn, it didn't work.  He'll just wait for the look on Dean's face when he finds out they're married.

Rory finally looks at Jess for the first time since she saw Dean.  She really didn't want to rub anything in Dean's face, but she misses looking at Jess.

"Alright Dean, it was good to talk to you," Rory starts.

"Yeah, same here.  Would you want to go out to lunch sometime, and talk." Dean interrupts her thoughts. 

"umm…sure, I think that could work out.  Here's my card.  Give me a call.  Well, we have less than a half an hour for lunch now, so we'd better get going." 

"Wait, what? Do you work here? Why do you have to be back by the end of lunch?" Dean asks.

"I don't have to be back, I have to get him back."  Rory holds up Jess's hand that she is holding to show that they are together and pecks him on the lips so there is no confusion, and leads him out of the school.  Jess turns back to see Dean's face.  Yup, there it is.

"I love Fridays," Jess says on their walk.

"Why is that?" Rory plays innocent.

Rory has Fridays off, so every Friday, she comes and meets Jess at work and takes him somewhere to eat.  She always wants to do something different.  The couple loves surprising one another.

Apparently they have mutually decided, without talking about it, to drop the Dean thing, and talk about it later so they can enjoy their lunch.

Rory leads Jess to the bridge.  Jess sees a picnic lunch laid out for them on the bridge.  They both sit down, hips touching, and hands intertwined.  

"You know what I love even more than Friday's?"  Jess asks playfully.

"What?" Rory continues her innocent act.

Jess becomes serious and looks Rory in the eyes.  "You."

Rory grins and plants a kiss on Jess's lips.

Jess opens the basket and looks at what is inside.

"Rory did you make all this?" Jess asks, looking touched.

"Yes, I made it for you."  

"Thank you." 

Jess put his arm around Rory while she put together plates for both of them consisting of half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, half of a turkey sandwich, a handful of chips, and for dessert, homemade chocolate chip cookies, made with love by Rory for Jess.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hope you liked the first chapter! Please read and review and let me know what you thought.


	2. Night at Home

Chapter 2- Night at Home 

Jess walks into his house and Rory greets him at the door.  She pulls him into a hug and holds him close.

"Where are the kids?" Jess asks when he doesn't here any sounds coming from upstairs.

"At my mom's house for a bit."

"Any reason why she's babysitting?"

"Actually, yeah."

Jess looks at her suspiciously and raises an eyebrow.

"Well, the Danes kids are coming over tonight and spending the night so that Luke and Lorelai can have a night of romance.  They're watching our kids now so we can get some stuff for tonight… and then next week, they're returning the favor and watching our kids.  All night."  Rory explains.

"What an interesting plan.  So, what are we going to do next week?"

"We'll decide later.  For now, let's go get some movies or food or something.  We'll have five tonight."

"Yeah, we will.  Let's go."

Rory and Jess stroll around town and pick up the latest Disney movie about talking shoes, and a couple of others just to be safe.  They also stop and buy insane amounts of Mexican food and candy.  

They pass Luke and Lorelai's house on their way home and stop to pick up the kids.

Rory knocks on the door and Lorelai answers.  

"Hey hun.  Hey Jess."  Lorelai says.

"Hey" Rory and Jess say in unison.

"Thanks a lot for doing this tonight."

"No problem" Rory answers.  

"Kids! Rory and Jess are here!"  Lorelai yells into the TV room.

First Rory and Jess's youngest daughter, five-year old Jordyn, runs to see them.  Followed closely by Adrian, Luke and Lorelai's five-year old boy.   

Jess smirks at the generation gap in the family he married into, seeing as Adrian is Jordyn's uncle.  Adrian is also Rory and Jess's brother AND nephew. Huh? What?  For now, the kids just know that they are friends and that is all they need to know.  They will figure it out when they are older, or try to anyway.  

Next out of the house are the unrelated twins, now eight years old, Mason and Maddie.  This is an exciting family tree.  

Last out is Luke and Lorelai's oldest daughter Kira, 11 years old.  

Kira grabs the movies, looks in the bag and smiles.  At least she's happy.  But she's always happy.  A lot like Rory in that she's very independent and pretty content by herself.  Her little brother Adrian seems to always need a friend with him, everything he does, he needs someone there.  

All seven of them walk into the house and the kids sit at the table patiently while Rory and Jess open all the food and put it in the middle of the table for everybody to examine and dig in.  

Dinner is fabulous; everybody is happy and full.  This is the start of a beautiful evening.  

After dinner, Rory gets all the kids into their pajamas while Jess sets the coffee table up full of popcorn, and bags of candy, and chocolate and vanilla milkshakes for everybody.  Kira pops in the DVD and they begin watching the movie.  The kids sit lined up on the couch.  Jess sits down in the armchair and Rory sits on his lap and rests her head on Jess's shoulder, her legs hanging over the side of the chair.  He strokes her hair and rubs her arm.  

Rory gets off the chair and starts taking all the dishes into the kitchen and proceeds to place them in the dishwasher.  

Jess is left with all the kids.

"Knock Knock."  Adrian says to Jess.

"Who's there?"  Jess responds, as is tradition.

"Cows go"

"Cows go, who?"

"No! Cows go moo!!!"  The couch erupts in laughter and Adrian looks pleased that he made everybody smile.  

"So, when are you guys going to be ready for bed?"  Jess asks.

"Daddy! Let's build a fort!"  Mason pleads.

"Yeah!" Maddie chimes in.

Jess smiles.  "I have a better idea.  I'll be right back."

Jess walks away and talks to Rory for a little, she nods and smiles and they both scamper around the house.  

"Come out here!" Jess yells from outside.

Everybody runs out and smiles when they see what they are setting up.  

"Don't just stand there, come help us."  Jess says.

They put the tent up and lay all the blankets and sleeping bags inside, and blow up the air mattress and lay it on the grass next to the tent for Rory and Jess.  

The kids get in the tent and play a game of Go Fish, while Rory and Jess lay together on their AeroBed air mattress enjoying the life they have created with each other.  

While everybody is still sleeping, Jess gets up out of bed and starting preparing breakfast.  When he is just about to finish he hears a knock at the door.

"Hey Luke, Lorelai.  I was just finishing up breakfast.  Do you want to go tell the kids it's ready? They're outside."  Jess explains.

"Outside?"  Luke and Lorelai walk outside and smile when they see the tent set up and Rory asleep on the blown up mattress.  

"Breakfast!!"  Lorelai yells.  

Five sleepy kids eventually walk out of the tent, and the two Danes kids give their parents a hug and rush into the kitchen.

Jess serves the scrambled eggs and French toast to everybody.

"Yum, you taught my husband well, Luke." Rory says to Luke referring to the food Jess cooked for them.

Luke just smiles at Rory and she smiles back.  

After breakfast, Lorelai hugs Rory goodbye and takes her husband by the hand and leads her kids back to her house.

The kids are playing in their room and getting ready for the day.  They should be ready by lunch.  

Jess gets out of the shower and throws some pants on.

"Hun?" Rory questions.

"Yeah?" Jess responds.

"I'm going to Luke's today for lunch."

"Ok, by yourself?"

"Well, with Dean actually."

"Oh, ok, what time are you going?"

"Twelve."

"Ok.  I'll feed the kids.  Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah I am.  I'll see you later." 

"Ok, bye beautiful."  Jess pecks Rory on the forehead and hugs her goodbye.  Jess hears her say goodbye to their children.  

Rory arrives at Luke's right on time and spots Dean and takes a seat across from him at a booth.

"Hey Dean, how are you doing? How's Lindsay?"

"Not so great.  We actually just separated.  We thought we needed some time apart so I decided to come here and clear my head and decide what I want."

"I'm sorry to hear that.  I really hope everything works out for the two of you."  Rory responds sincerely.  She feels for him and imagines how distraught she would be if she and Jess ever separated.  She shutters at the thought. 

After lunch Rory pretty much had enough of random uninteresting stories from Dean's life and was trying to decide when she could politely excuse herself from this get-together. 

While Rory couldn't wait to leave, Dean kept thinking how easy Rory is to talk to.  She really is a good listener, but she just wouldn't choose to listen to him any longer than she has to.  

Especially because Dean was upset, Rory was nice to him; maybe overly nice to him; maybe even flirting with him.  

Dean definitely thought she was flirting with him.  

Dean was just finishing up a story, "… and for the year and a half I worked for Mr. Leonard, he called me Bean!"

Rory can't decide if he is serious.  Was that the punch line? 

"How bout that schnitzel!" Rory replies.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind.  He thought your name was Bean! That is nuts!"  Rory responds with far too much enthusiasm and gives him her best huge fake smile.  Deans grin widens when he sees that Rory likes his story.

"You know Dean, I probably should get going, I have kids to be getting home to." Rory says.

"Yeah, you know, I sure would love to meet them sometime.  I bet they're great."

"Ok, well I will see you later Dean." 

"Bye Rory"

Please Review! I would love to hear what you think.


	3. Misunderstanding

Chapter 3- Misunderstanding 

Jess is sitting at his desk at work when he hears the first bell ring.  The students have 10 minutes to get to class before they are tardy and seeing as they are seniors and they have Jess for a teacher, it will be at least 15 minutes until most of the class shows up.  

Jess begins class.  "Alright, students, all but three of you should be marked tardy today.  I haven't been enforcing this rule, but I'm going to need to start if this is the path we are headed on."  Jess knows he will never mark his students tardy, but he doesn't want them to know that.

"Alright, I know you all will be upset that I'm not going to be lecturing you today, but you have the period to get in your project groups to plan what you are doing, divide up the work, or decide when you're going to meet.  This is the only in-class period you'll have, so make it count."

Jess retreats to his desk and opens up the book that is sitting next to him.  

Jess glances over at Corey and Hope who are sitting quite close to each other.  He sees Corey whisper something in her ear and goes back to reading and he sees the blush that appears on her face accompanied by the giggle.  

Jess remembers a time right after they were married when Rory was supposed to be finishing an article for the next day of work and Jess was sitting next to her, but had to keep her focused on her article.    

_Rory stared at Jess  trying to overcome her current case of writers block.  All she really needed to do was focus on her work instead of Jess._

_She scooted her chair closer to him._

_"Rory, back to your spot." Jess gave her chair a scoot right back where it was._

_"Jess, I love you."_

_"Rory, I love you too."_

_Rory's eyes lit up.  "If you loved me, you would kiss me."_

_"I do love you, and that's why I'm making sure you finish your article and then I will kiss you."_

_"Ok! I'm done!" Rory lied._

_"Let me read it."_

_"Fine, I'm not done." Rory pouted._

_Rory got up and walked over to Jess and started whispering and describing all the things she would like to do to him in his ear.  When she pulled away she brushed her lips against his ear lobe and ran her fingers down his shirt to his pants.  Oh yeah, he was hard.  Rory looked him in the eye and they were both at a fiery blush._

_"Ok Rory, I think I'm too much of a distraction.  I'm going to go read."_

_"No! Jess, stay!"_

_Jess walked into the study and began to read.  God that was hard.  She had no idea how much willpower that took to just walk away from the love of his life asking him to take her right there.  It's not that he wouldn't have another chance; it's just that he wanted to make her happy, always.  He returned back to where Rory was typing furiously and he gave her a massage and whispered what he was going to do to her when she finished the article.  Rory's typing seemed to pick up its pace, and her reaction was very close to that of Hope's; giggling and blushing.  _

_Hope._

School. 

That's where he is.  Maybe he should pay attention to his class.  He looks around the room.  Everything looks okay here.  He has trained his students well.  

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

On Jess's way home, he notices the "Stars Hollow High" sign.  It is ironic that the same place he spent so much time and energy avoiding when he was a teen, is now the place that he has chosen to attend everyday for the last year and a half, and it makes him happy.   

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jess is still walking home when Adrian comes out of Luke and Lorelai's house accompanied by his sister Kira.

"Jess!"  Adrian exclaims.

"Hey buddy" Jess says as he jumps into his arms.  

"Can I come over and play?" Adrian smiles and holds tightly on to Jess.

Jess looks over to Kira, she smiles.  

"I'll tell my mom." Kira says.

"Thanks.  I'll have him home for dinner."  Jess finishes his walk home with Adrian on his back.  

"Daddy!" Jordyn runs over to him as he kneels on the floor to become more her size when Adrian jumps off his back.  Jordyn throws her tiny arms around him neck and he kisses her forehead.

"Hey sweetie.  Alright you two, go play."  Jess instructs.  

Jordyn and Adrian scurry off upstairs to go play with the obscene amount of toys Jordyn has accumulated.

Jess calls out, "Ror?"

"I'm here, I'm here."  Rory quickly descended the stairs and gave Jess a quick peck on the lips.  Jess pulled Rory into a hug and they remained close with their hands intertwined.

"How was your day?" Rory questioned Jess.

"Uneventful. What about you?"

"Basically the same.  But I have been thinking about this Friday night." 

"Why? What's this Friday night?" Jess asked, feigning innocence.

"Well Jess, it's our _full_ night of romance."  Rory smiled suggestively.

"I understand, and what have you been thinking about?"

"I was thinking about…" Rory is interrupted by the phone ringing; she is startled and jumps out of Jess's arms.

"About what?" Jess asks as she's walking to the phone.

"You'll just have to wait."

"Cruel woman." 

Rory answers the phone as Jess watches her intently.

"Hello?" Rory answers in her usual perky way.

Rory's face drops listening to the other end.  "Oh… yeah, hold on, let me talk to Jess." Rory says into the phone.

Jess looks at her and says, "No."

"Is it ok with you if I go get coffee with Dean?"

Jess smirks, "I already said, no." 

Rory returns to the phone, "Yeah that's fine, I'll meet you there in 10… I said it's fine… yeah 10 minutes, I already said that… TEN…  Ok, bye."  Dean couldn't hear Rory because of the static on his cell phone.  Basically one company worked in Stars Hollow and he didn't have it because he just moved.    

"Hey doesn't my opinion count!"  Jess pretends to be offended.

Rory is worried Jess is upset.  "Of course your opinion matters.  It matters to me more than anything."

"Ok, Rory, calm down, I was kidding."

"You're sure you're ok with this?" Rory questions.

"Yeah it's fine."

Rory is unconvinced.  "Positive?"

"Do you want me not to be ok with this?"

"No."

"Is there any reason I should not be fine with this?"

"No."

"Are you going to leave me for Dean?"

"No!"

"OK, then I _promise_ I'm fine with this.  See you when you get back."

"Alright, it should be no longer than 30 minutes.  Bye"

Rory exits their house.  

Rory's coffee with Dean is pretty similar to the lunch they shared only different food and Rory was not as patient as she was before.  She gulped down three cups of coffee and just said she needed to go.

"Ok, well give me a call sometime if you ever need to talk." Dean tells Rory.

"Ok, will do." Rory smiles falsely; Dean seems to bring these out.  Rory doesn't understand why he thinks she needs to talk to him.  She is married.  She has Jess.  Her mom is down the street.  Where does her first boyfriend fit into all of this?  Whatever.

Dean interrupts her thoughts by shoving his face into hers.  Rory thinks, 'Is he trying to kiss me?'  She swiftly turns the kiss into a hug by moving her face past his lips into his shoulders.  The hug becomes more intimate than she would have chosen, but she's happy she avoided the kiss.

Dean leans in for the kiss and notices that she thinks that he is trying to hug her.  She probably noticed his intentions, but she must not be ready for that.  Dean can wait.  All he knows is that he is falling for her, and by the looks of this intimate hug, Rory is falling for him.  I mean, a tight hug, that's the most she can do with him in public without turning the rumor mill.  He'll just have to wait until he gets her in private.

Rory awkwardly pulls away, obviously before Dean is ready to let her go and practically runs home.  

On her power walk home she decides that she will tell Jess everything that happened, but after she works it out with Dean.  She doesn't feel too guilty because she knows that she feels nothing for Dean.  She needs to let him down gently.  Hopefully that's possible.

Rory comes into the house, smiles at her kids and pulls Jess close to her.  She kisses him letting him know that she loves him and she wants him.  He happily complies, and returns the emotions.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a little short and a little slow.  I just needed to set everything up for future chapters.  I do have a plan.  Trust me J I will try to update soon.


	4. Emergency

Chapter 4- Emergency 

A/N: I don't own anything or anyone you recognize.

Adrian runs into the diner Friday after school.

"Hey kiddo.  Why are you in such a hurry?" Luke asks.

"I need to wash my hands."  Adrian examines his hands to see how dirty they are.  "It looks like there's jam on them… I didn't even eat anything with jam on it today.  I'll be right back … How did I do that? ... "  Adrian muses as he scurries off to the bathroom to wash his hands.

Luke just rolls his eyes and mumbles, "The eternal question springs up again."

Luke whips up cheeseburgers and some fries for Adrian in the bathroom and for Lorelai and Kira who should meet him here any minute when Kira gets out of school.  

Adrian takes a seat at the booth with his food and starts chowing down, remembering to thank his dad only after Luke stares at him for a little, begging for a thank you.  The cheeseburgers across from him get cold when his mom and sister do not show up.  

The phone in Luke's Diner rings.

Luke answers, "Luke's… Oh my God… ok, I'll be right there… yeah, I'll take him to Rory's… ok… everything will be fine.  I love you Lorelai."  

"Come on, A." Luke says urgently to Adrian.  

Adrian does as he is told.  "Where are we going?"

"You're going to Rory and Jess's.  I'm going to the emergency room with mommy and Kira."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, that's why I need to get there."

Luke knocks on the Gilmore's door.

"Hey Luke, ready to start babysitting so soon?" Rory asks, referring to the night of romance Rory and Jess have planned for tonight.

"Unfortunately not Rory.  Kira is in the emergency room.  I need to go with Lorelai.  Can you watch Adrian?"

"Yeah, sure Luke.  Call me when you know anything, ok?"

"Yeah, we will.  Thanks.  Bye A.  And Rory?  Don't worry."

Luke quickly leaves and hops in his car.  Rory gives Adrian a hug and leads him inside and tells Jordyn that he is here to play for a little.

Now she just needs to break the news to Jess.  Rory is worried about Kira and at the same time really disappointed that she and Jess won't be alone tonight.  They were both really looking forward to not having to see the G-rated movies or worry about their kids screaming in restaurants or bickering wherever they go.  They were actually going to get a chance to be alone.  

When Jess walks through the door he notices that Rory looks distressed.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Kira is in the hospital, Luke went to see her and Lorelai.  I don't know anything more than that."

"Oh, that's awful, I hope everything is alright.  Luke hates hospitals, he must really love those girls to just run over there."

"Yeah, I have a feeling he does."  Rory smiles.  "It looks like mom and Luke aren't going to be able to watch the kids tonight.  I guess we can just do it another night."

"Oh, I forgot about that.  No we can't."

"We can't go out another night?  Why not?"

"No, we can do that another night, but I was going to surprise you.  I got tickets to go see "Footloose" in Hartford for tonight.  I can't get a refund or an exchange.  I don't want to waste them."

"Aww, Jess, thank you."  Rory smiles at how sweet he is.  

"Well what do you want to do? Do you know anyone that could baby-sit?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Who?"  Jess questions.

"Dean.  He said he would like to meet our kids, and here is his chance!"

"Alright, give him a call.  It's worth a try.  Basically all Dean will have to do is watch a movie with them and get them into bed.  Anybody can handle it."  

Rory walks over to the phone and finds Deans number in her purse and dials his cell.

She hears his voice, "Hey, you've reached Dean Forester's cell phone.  Sorry I missed you, but leave a message and I'll get back to you."

"Hey Dean, it's Rory.  Can you come over or call me back _as soon as possible!_ Kira is in the hospital and Jess and I had a date tonight.  We have tickets to a show and we would like to go.  Lorelai and Luke can't babysit, Jess and I would really like to go out. Would you be willing to help?  Please come over, thanks Dean."  Rory hangs up.  There she had done it.  Where could Dean possibly be?

Dean noticed the voicemail in a few minutes when he came out of the bathroom and listened to it.  "… It's Rory."  Damn that static.  He really wants to hear what Rory has to say.  "Come over or call me back … possible … date tonight…tickets to a show…would like to go… Luke and Lorelai… babysit… Jess … out … willing to… come over, thanks Dean."  

What?  Although it could end up being a number of things, Dean is pretty sure he knows.  A show with Rory?  Lorelai is babysitting?  Maybe Jess didn't want to go.  He never was agreeable, but Dean thought Jess had changed, maybe not enough.  Whatever, he has a date.  It sounded urgent like she really needs to get out of there.  He always knew they would end up together.  Dean stops and buys some flowers for Rory to make a good impression on their first date as adults.  Dean hums the whole way to the store and to Rory's house.  

Meanwhile, Rory is waiting by the phone for her mom to call or for Dean to call.  Either would be good right now.  Rory is really worried about Kira.

The phone rings.  Rory answers it after the first ring.

"Hello"

"Hello daughter"

"Mom, what's going on with Kira?"

"Well, she was having a pain in her side and she's going to have her appendix taken out.  It is a routine process; everything should be fine.  We should be home tomorrow."

"Ok, I'm glad everything is ok."  Rory says into the phone.  Jess is relieved when he hears this.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow sweets, tell Adrian we love him."  Lorelai says.

"Will do, bye Mom."

Rory and Jess hear screaming from where Jordyn, Adrian, Mason and Maddie are playing.  The couple looks at each other.  

"You get to play referee." Jess tells Rory.

"Great.  Where's my whistle?"

Rory goes into the room and explains that rather than fighting over the one blanket in the room, they could just get another one.  

While Rory is getting the kids settled in front of the TV, Jess answers the door, still in a nice button up shirt and slacks from work.

"Dean, thanks for coming over." Jess starts the conversation.

"No problem.  I'm surprised you don't want my job tonight."  Dean says referring to the job of taking Rory out.  Jess responds thinking about Dean's job of babysitting.

"Oh, it's fine.  I get to do it every other night.  You can enjoy being me for tonight."

Dean looks at Jess and sees how unappreciative of Rory he is.  Dean wonders if he even wonders what he has.  I mean Jess is married to Rory Gilmore.  He can't do anything better than that.  Does Jess think there is anybody better than Rory?  He's crazy if he does.

Jess looks at Dean and sees how much Dean would love to break him and Rory up.  That's not going to happen, bagboy.  Jess wants to get through the tour of the house and the explanation as quick as possible so he and Rory can be on their way.

Rory appears in black slacks, a pink button down shirt and Mary Janes.  Wow, she really is Jess's wife.  They even dress the same.  Rory greets Dean at the door.  He pulls out the flowers he is holding and hands them to Rory, forgetting all about Jess.  

"You look great Rory.  These are…" Dean starts but is cut off by Rory.

"for Kira?  That is so sweet.  This will cheer her up so much!  I'll put them in water and put them in her room to cheer her up when she comes home.  Thanks Dean!"  Now Rory realized that these were for her by the confused look on Dean's face, but continues on with this act so that she doesn't get into a fight with Jess right before they leave.  Rory makes sure to explain everything to Dean.  What else is he confused about?

"So Dean, these are the kids.  Maddie, Mason, and Jordyn are ours."  She looks at Jess and they smile at one another.  This makes Dean nauseated.  "And then, that's Adrian, Luke and Lorelai's boy." To the kids, she says, "Kids this is Dean.  He'll be watching you tonight.  You know your bedtimes.  Be good."  Back to Dean she finishes, "You'll be babysitting all four kids.  It should be easy.  They'll just fall asleep on the couch, you can leave them there.  You have my cell number.  Call if you need anything, and we'll be back my midnight.  See you later!  Bye kids, love you!"

All the kids wave goodbye to Rory and Jess.  Jordyn runs over for a hug and Jess picks her up and spins her around, gives her a kiss and a scoot to the couch and takes Rory's hand and leads her to the car.

Dean envies the relationship Jess has with his kids and with Rory.  He actually seems content.  Dean would like this security as well.  Dean also thinks about how wrong all of the assumptions he made about Rory were.  She wanted to be with Jess all the time.  She was just being nice; just being Rory.  

When they are both buckled, Jess starts the car and pulls away from their house.  Jess starts telling Rory about Hope and Corey and how they remind him of them when they were teenagers.  He hopes they realize what they have in each other.

"I really regret not having our college years together.  It was my fault." Jess says.

"I regret not having our high school years together.  That was my fault." Rory counters.

"So we're even?" 

"Of course."  Rory cannot resist anymore.  She first starts pecking Jess's neck and sucking and teasing him. 

"Rory, I'm trying to drive."

"Ok, try harder."

"I can't drive with you doing that to me."  Jess explains which makes Rory pout.  "So either stop, and we'll drive to dinner and have the romantic dinner that we planned, or you can keep going and we can stop at the nearest Del Taco on our way to the theater."

Rory pulls his shirt up and kisses his stomach and begins to unbutton and unzip his pants.  Jess looks down at her and cocks an eyebrow.  Rory looks up innocently.  

"I like tacos."  Rory explains with a smile.  

Jess smiles and looks back at the road and gets off at the next exit.  He finds a baseball field and parks his car overlooking a view of Connecticut suburbia.  

Reviews really make my day.  And with finals this week, I could use something to put a smile on my face.  I like to know people are reading the story, so please review!


	5. Tacos and Treasure

Chapter 5- Tacos and Treasure 

A/N:  This chapter picks up exactly where the last one left off, well almost, (I'll leave their parking lot fun up to your imagination).  But they are on their way to the play.

"Hungry?" Jess inquires.

"Yeah, where are we going to eat?"

"We only have a half hour to eat and to get to the theater.  So looks like I wasn't kidding about the fast food."

"Fine with me.  Let's just see what we pass on our way to the theater."

"Ok, sounds like a plan to me."

Jess continues driving for a little bit and Rory tells him that it is the next exit.  

He does as he is told and they both scan the ever-present fast food joints all around freeway exits.

"Ok, so we have tacos, burgers, more burgers, hot dogs… anything you like?" Jess asks.  He just wants to know where he's going.

"I don't care, you pick."

"Ok, close your eyes."  Jess insists.  Rory complies.

"Right or left?" Jess asks.

"Left"

And that is how he turns.

"Right or straight?"

"Straight."

"Right or left?"

"Left."

Jess does everything she tells him and finally arrives and puts his car in park.  Rory opens her eyes and smiles.  

"Tacos, lets go."  
  


Jess and Rory get out of the car and he wraps her arms around her and they begin walking up to the door.  They realize that they would need to peel off one another to be able to fit through the door.  Jess walks in first and grabs Rory's hand, yanks her in, and resumes his previous position of wrapping his arms around her.  They order a bunch of tacos and burritos and a couple of drinks and stand close gazing into each other's eyes while waiting for their food.  Jess kisses Rory on the lips and tells her how much he cares for her.

Two sets of eyes are on Rory and Jess.  

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Yeah, it looks like him from here."

"How weird.  We should say hi."

"He's on a date."

"So are we."

"Number 27" A voice behind the counter says.

 Jess goes and picks up the food while Rory begins scouting the booths to find where she wants to sit.  Jess comes up behind her and waits for her to make a decision.  Until Jess sees who is sitting in the corner table, the one that they would have chosen if it had been vacant.  While he is staring at the occupants, they give him a huge smile and a wave.

"Hello Mr. Gilmore!"

"Hi Hope.  Hey Corey.  This is my wife, Rory."

"Hi, nice to meet you both."

"You guys are welcome to join us."  Hope motions to the open seats at their table.

Jess looks at Rory to see if this is all right with her.  Rory just looks at Hope.

"Thank you very much."  Rory says as she sits down.  Jess follows suit.

"So how are you two doing?" Jess asks Hope and Corey obviously wondering if they are a couple.

"Well, me and my boyfriend are doing very well."  Hope blushes as she responds.  

"Glad to hear."  Jess beams.  He is happy they have already found each other.  Jess notices a little unopened present and a card in the corner. "Any special occasion?"  Jess asks the new couple.

Hope blushes before she responds, "It's our one-week anniversary."  

"Aww," Rory says as she smiles at Hope and then at Jess, "I wish we would have had an anniversary when we were young.  You owe me a lot of week anniversary presents."

"Why don't you have an anniversary?" Hope asks interested in their past.

"Well, we kind of had a weird start to the relationship…" Rory trailed off realizing that these are Jess's students and he might not want people to know about his personal life.  With anybody else he would have cared but not with Hope and Corey.

Jess begins to finish Rory's story, "our first kiss was when Rory was still with her boyfriend and then he dumped her because we were getting too close and then we got together immediately after, but didn't know if we should keep it a secret."

"Oh! How exciting.  A secret romance, it's like a good book."  Hope responds.

Finally Corey speaks up, "Speaking of books, I want to give you your present now."

"Oh, we'll leave…" Rory starts.

"No, it's ok.  Here you go Hope."

"Thanks."  She opens the envelope and pulls out a card covered in small writing, which she reads intently and starts to get teary eyed.  She pulls out what is left in the envelope and finds a laminated bookmark that Corey made for her consisting of a picture of them and a movie stub from their first date and a note on the back with ribbon on the top. 

"Thank you so much Cor.  I love it." Hope gives him a hug.

"You're welcome" Corey replies.

"You're welcome" Jess adds.

"What? Why?" Everybody questions him.

"Well, I set you guys up.  I saw the Rory and Jess of the next generation and I put you in the same project group."

"Oh, well in that case, thanks.  And I hope you're right about us."  Hope says taking Corey's hand.

After they finish eating, Rory and Jess wave goodbye and head to the theater.  

They take their seats and Rory leans her head on Jess's chest trying to be cute.  She does this until she realizes how much her neck is going to hurt if she stays like that for any length of time so she sits up and takes Jess's hand.  Much better.  

Come on and cut Footloose!

After the play, Rory begins raving on their way to the car.

"That was great! I mean I didn't think that anything could be better than Kevin Bacon, but… wait, not that he was better than Kevin Bacon, no one can be better than Kevin Bacon, although he did fill his shoes quite nicely.  Oh God, what would mom say if she heard me?  Anyway, I loved it, it was wonderful, thank you."

Jess smiles at her rambling and responds with a kiss.  He wrapped his arms around her waist right in the parking lot and finally releases her and leds her back to the car.

On their way home, Jess looks at Rory.  "I love you, Ror."

"I love you too Jess."

"But I mean I want you to know that I really and truly love you.  Everyday I love you more and more."

"Thank you Jess.  I am very lucky to have you."

Jess pecks Rory when they are stopped at a red light before making their way home.

Jess pulls into the garage and as they get out of the car, they hear Dean yelling, "Ok! On the couch! Pretend you're sleeping!"

Jess and Rory look at each other and smile.  

They walk in the house just after Dean turned the lights off and turned the television on really low to "not wake the kids."

"Hey Dean." Rory smiles.

"Oh, hey." He says trying to be nonchalant.   

"How were the kids?"

"Great."

"Give you any trouble? Did they put up a fight when they went to bed?"

"No, no, everything was fine."

"Uh huh.  Kids! In your beds, now!"

All the kids slowly open their eyes to see their parents with pretend stern faces on.  They smile and get up and say goodbye to Dean and walk to their rooms.  

"Thanks a lot for coming over tonight, Dean, it meant a lot to me."  Rory says.

"No problem, it was fun.  You're kids are awesome.  I hope I have kids that are as cool as yours.  They were all really fun to be around.  I'll be seeing you.  Good night."

"Good night"

"Thanks Dean."  Jess chimes in.  

"Your welcome," Dean responds and walks out.  He suddenly becomes very depressed.  He was wrong about Jess.  Rory and Jess have a good relationship, great kids, a perfect life.  Dean resents Jess for taking the life that he wants, that he has always wanted.  Looks like it is going to take more to get Rory than he thought.  Maybe it is time to throw in the towel for good.  

Back inside the house, Jess walks into Jordyn's room and takes her and Adrian into Maddie and Mason's room.  Jess sits them on the bed with Rory and all the kids comfortably lying on one another for comfort, listening intently to every one of Jess's words.  He reads aloud a chapter of Treasure Island.  Jess picks books that all of his kids will enjoy and they read every night they get a chance.  Rory loves the family she has raised.  She sees the smiles on her kids faces coming from the unraveling story of Robert Louis Stevenson.  They are perfect.  

A/N:  The next chapter will be my last.  Look for an update soon.  And please review!


	6. Giggles and Goggles

Chapter 6- Giggles and Goggles 

A/N: This is the last chapter.  Hope you like it!

The next morning, Jordyn runs in to her parent's room the minute she wakes up.  She hops onto their bed and yells, "up!"

A groggy Jess looks over at her and gives her a kiss on the forehead.  "Let's go baby."

He stands up and throws her over his shoulder and carries her downstairs.  Jordyn giggles the whole way.  He puts her down and starts making breakfast.

"What do you want to do today?" Jess asks.

"Something fun."

"Huh, how bout the park?  We can all go.  Would that be fun?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, it's settled."  

~Later~

"Maddie, take off that dress! We're going to the park, not the prom!" Rory informes her daughter.

"I like this dress!" Madison whines.

"Fine, put some shorts on underneath it."

"Yuck.  I'll change."

"Good."

Mason comes out of his room just as Madison goes into hers.

Jess takes one look at him and laughs. 

"What are you wearing?" Jess asks.  

"Goggles."

"I see that.  Why?"

"Why not?"

"Good answer. Let's go."

Mason leads his two sisters and two parents out the door and down the street to the park.  Rory holds Jordyn's hand to cross the street and she lets go when she hits the sidewalk.  She pulls the backpack she is wearing off her back and gives it to Rory.  Jordyn, along with her brother and sister, run to the playground.  Rory moves closer to Jess and replaces Jordyn's little soft hand with Jess's larger, masculine hand.  

They take a seat on a bench overlooking the playground watching their children swinging, climbing and running.

Jess stands up to see what novel he has with him.  He is horrified to realize that he had forgotten to bring one with him.  

Rory watches him and looks in her purse and pulls out three novels.  She holds them out for Jess to see.  Jess examines each one.  He eventually decides on Me Talk Pretty One Day.  This never fails to put a smile on his face, and he was just in that kind of mood today.  He thanks Rory and opens his book.  Rory is happy she brought two David Sedaris books with her, so she opens up Barrel Fever.  Rory and Jess sit close to each other reading and looking up to keep an eye on their children.  

Jordyn walks over to her parents and Rory gives her a big smile and lifts her up and puts her on her lap.  Jordyn takes her backpack that was sitting on the floor and looks through it.  She hands Rory her "Getting to Know You" question of the week.  It was a variation of show and tell.  Every week was something totally different.  Find something blue.  How old is your oldest relative?  What do you have more than 100 of?  Rory takes the sheet and reads it over.  Ok Jordyn, the question is, "Where did you get your name?" Rory looks over Jordyn's head and grins at Jess who is already beaming at her.  

"Oh! There's a story? Tell me!" Jordyn squeals eagerly.  

"Well hun, you were the only kid that your daddy and I named together."  Rory starts to explain.

"Why?  What about Maddie and Mason?" She asks.

Rory becomes uncomfortable and doesn't know how to answer that.  Maybe now is the time to explain it to her, although she is a little young.  Rory looks over at Jess and gives him a look pleading him to take over this explanation.

"I named Maddie and mommy named Mason.  I think both of those names are just names we liked, not much a story behind them."  Jess says.

"Actually, Mason's middle name is Christopher, which is my father's name, so that means something to me.  But you, your name is full of meaning.  Your middle name is Lorelai, which is Grandma Lorelai's name and my name, only I go by Rory for short."

Rory takes a pen and writes "Jordyn" on the sheet of paper she is holding.

"What does this say?" She asks her little girl.

"Jordyn."

"Right. Now look at this."  Rory rewrites it, "**_J_**o**_R_**dyn, there's a J and an R in your name.  For Jess and Rory.  Mommy and daddy used the first letters of our names to make your name, so it's very special to us.  You're very special to us."  Rory kisses the top of her head and Jess leans over and gives her a kiss and gives Rory a peck as well. 

Jess always thought that he would get used to being married to Rory and that he might stop having moments where he was in awe over the girl that had decided to spend her life with him, but it hasn't happened yet.  Rory was his first and only real girlfriend, the kind that expected things out of him, the kind that he would care if he lost.  If it weren't for her, he probably would be alone right now because he would have never learned to love.

"Thanks Mommy, thanks Daddy.  That's a good story! My class will like it!  I'm going to go play."  Jordyn informs her parents.

Maddie and Mason run over to their parents out of breath.  Mason takes a seat with Rory still in his goggles and Maddie sits on Jess's lap.  Rory takes two juice boxes out of her purse and hands one to each child.  They smile appreciatively and drink their juice in silence.  After they sit on their parents laps and finish their juice and catch their breath, they start filling their parents in on everything that is happening in the second grade.

"Travis Alexander can't even read! He tried to read a word problem out loud and stuttered on every word!"

"Yeah! Every word!"

Rory and Jess looked at each other, both knowing that they felt the same way when they were younger about other people who couldn't read and through the rest of their lives about people who just don't.  It was one of those moments where, even though they would probably have reacted the same way, they needed to tell their kids otherwise so they know what is considered right.  

"Kids, don't make fun of Travis, he is a very nice boy."  Rory says.  Jess smiles at her insincerity.

Maddie just begins another story, "Sara Willaby sent Tommy Davis a note saying 'Do you like me? Circle: yes or no.' He sent it back and circled them both! Now she doesn't know if he likes her! But he knows that she likes him!"

"Wow, that's intense," Jess replies.

"Bye!"  The twins yell as they jump off the bench and go play.  

"I'm hungry," Rory says to Jess.

"Luke's?" 

"Yeah, lets get the kids."

~  At Luke's ~

The whole Gilmore family is sitting down at a booth all savoring their burgers and giggling at Jordyn's joke.  What do you get when you cross a cocker spaniel and a rooster?  A Cock a doodle doo! 

Dean walks in and becomes extremely distraught seeing Jess give Jordyn a high five and then resume his position of his hand on Rory's.  The family was having fun.  

Dean walked over and interrupted their lunch.  

"Hey kids!"

"Dean!" They all were excited to see him.  

Dean reached into the paper bag he was holding and handed Maddie a couple of kids CD's.  "These were the CDs I was telling you about.  My sister was happy to give them up.  I hope you enjoy them.  Jordyn, here is a coloring book and a box of crayons, and Mason, here is my lucky baseball glove.  I hope you like it."

All the kids take turns thanking him and giving him a hug.

"Why the presents Dean?" Rory asks.

"Rory, I just wanted to come and tell you that I'm going back to Chicago.  I've been thinking during my time here, and I talked to Lindsay and we've decided to get back together, so I'm flying out today.  I just wanted to come here and say goodbye to you and your kids.  So I will see you around I guess."  

"Bye Dean, I hope everything works out for you.  Have a good life."  Rory says sincerely.  

Dean walks out and by time he is out the door Rory is already smiling with her family.  She'll forget about this little visit by tonight, and he won't stop thinking about it until… well, it's hard to say when.  But maybe if he can start this kind of life with Lindsay, he will be truly happy, as happy as Jess and Rory, maybe his family will keep his mind off of the lovely Rory Gilmore.  

The kids are carrying on about who has the biggest fry.

"Are you glad Dean left?" Rory asks.

"I guess.  I don't really care either way."

"Yeah, I guess, me neither.  I love you, Jess."

"I love you, Rory."  

A/N: I've noticed a lot of fics where Rory starts out with (insert hot guy's name here) and then leaves him for (insert hotter guy's name here).  So I wanted Rory to start with the same guy (not to mention hottest guy!) and end with him too.  Hope you liked it.  Please let me know what you thought of the story as a whole!


End file.
